Ginger Snaps Drabbles
by lucidreams
Summary: This is a series of drabbles for my challenge at drabbles100 @ Livejournal. They're pretty short but if anyone thinks there is a story to be pursued, let me know! Suggestions are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Blood  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Ginger and stranger  
**Prompt:** 060. Drink   
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** R  
**Author's Notes: **Takes place in an AU setting and is not part of the cannon storyline. Just a snippet of a night out for Ginger. Mentions killing and sex.

Blood ran down her chin and dripped onto her chest. It wasn't a bright red like Ginger had expected but dark, almost black in the dim light of the alleyway. She licked it up slowly; the colour didn't matter to the wolf inside of her. All that matter was the warmth going down her throat and spreading throughout her body. All that matter was soothing the ache in her body. The body was left in alley like trash; whoever he was, he wasn't important now. Ginger had satisfied her hungers, first taking him inside of her before taking his blood.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title: **Kinship  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Sam; Mentions Brigitte  
**Prompt:** 021. Friends  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes: **Sam's thoughts on his feelings for Brigitte.

Sam wished he could say something to her, to make her understand just how he felt but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he just insisted that he didn't feel _that_ way about her. He felt something for Brigitte but it wasn't lust.

It was kinship. They were two of a kind. Different on the outside but beneath the skin Sam could sense that he and Brigitte were connected. Crazy? Yes but impossible? Sam didn't know.

If werewolves could exist then maybe anything was possible.

Sam knew he couldn't tell us this. He knew Brigitte couldn't, wouldn't want to hear it.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** A mother's thoughts.  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Pam; Mentions Brigitte and Ginger.  
**Prompt:** 027. Parents   
**Word Count:** 102  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** A moment when Pam thinks about her daughters.

_You don't choose your parents_, Pam thinks. _And you can't chose your kids_. But if Pam had the choice, would she have chosen to have different children? Looking at the disrespectful attitude Ginger was giving lately, Pam could almost be tempted to say yes but then she thought of Brigitte. Her little Brigitte who had been born so weak that Pam had given her a name meaning strength in hopes it would help her survive. Outside the window she can see her girls, Ginger playfully pushing Brigitte around, the pair laughing as they walked.

No, she couldn't have one without the other.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Field Hockey  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte. Mentions Ginger  
**Prompt:** 026. Teammates   
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Brigitte momentarily feels jealous of Ginger.

Field hockey.

The bane of Brigitte's life.

It was an hour of running around dodging older girls who wanted to beat her up while listening to those neanderthal's hoot and holler at the pretty girls. Pretty girls like her sister Ginger. Brigitte felt a pang of jealously as she watched Ginger run. She'd never be like that, with wild red hair and an angel's face, although Pam often commented that Ginger was anything but an angel. Brigitte grinned and pushed her jealously aside.

So what if she never looked like Ginger? At least she always had Ginger by her side.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Nightmares  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte.  
**Prompt:** 001. Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Brigitte suffers from recurring nightmares.

The youngest Fitzgerald had suffered from nightmares for years. Terrifying, horrible nightmares of be bound, of strange men in black surrounded by fire, of creatures coming out of the forest. Her parents assured they were all just dreams, no doubt brought on my watching scary movies or listening to ghost stories told by Ginger. Nothing to worry about, they said.

Brigitte wasn't so sure. The dreams seemed so real, like something that had happened before but her young mind couldn't quite remember. Relief only came when she slept in Ginger's arms. 

Only there did she feel safe from the monsters.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Means to an end?  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Tyler; Mentions Brigitte.  
**Prompt:** 001. Middles  
**Word Count:** 102  
**Rating:** PG 13.  
**Author's Notes:** Tyler's thoughts one night after being with Brigitte.

Tyler's hand rested on her stomach but Brigitte was blissfully unaware as she slept. Part of him wondered if she even liked him or was their arrangement just a means to an end. He didn't know why he even cared, why the brunette was any different from the other girls he fucked but she was. Brigitte was different, pure and simple. An animal in bed, sarcastic and moody as hell but smart too….smarter than most of the girls here. He took his hand off of her and sat in the middle of the bed, lost in his thoughts.

Why did he care?

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Force of Nature  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Ginger and the janitor  
**Prompt:** 030. Death   
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13.  
**Author's Notes:** Spoilers for Ginger Snaps.

The janitor's body hit the floor but he wasn't dead yet. Ginger could hear the raspy breathing, the sound of his blood sliding down his throat and filling his lungs. He was drowning in his own fluids just as Ginger was drowning in her own senses. Everything felt so good. The sweet, sticky blood that coated her lips and chin was divine and Ginger knew there was more of that precious liquid inside the janitor for the taking. This was better than beer, weed, or sex. This was power.

"I can do anything", she whispered. "I'm a force of nature".

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** A Blue Christmas  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte; mentions Pam  
**Prompt:** 092. Christmas   
**Word Count:** 102  
**Rating:** PG 13.  
**Author's Notes:** Takes place after Ginger Snaps, before GSII.

Christmas was never Brigitte's favorite holiday.

It was Halloween that she used to love. That was, of course, until Ginger died. Now that holiday was just a grim reminder of when Brigitte slid a knife between her sister's ribs. The slender teen shivered at the memory and wrapped her hands around a cup of coffee. It was Christmas eve and Brigitte sat alone in a downtown Winnipeg diner.

Christmas had always been Pam's favorite holiday, Brigitte thought. She wondered what her mother was doing right now. Did she have her prison cell decorated for the holiday?

Was she thinking about Brigitte too?

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Disappointment  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Ginger and Jason  
**Prompt:** 090. It  
**Word Count:** 102  
**Rating:** R.  
**Author's Notes:** Describes sexual situation.

The red head moved her hips against his roughly, insistent.

Jason had protested earlier but she smiled to see the look in his face now. He had begged Ginger to stop minutes ago and now, judging by the look of rapture on his face, he was more likely to beg Ginger to keep going. She would do so regardless. Warmth was building up between her legs and spilling out into her body, causing her cheeks to flush and her mind to shut down.

He twitched beneath Ginger, letting go completely and causing Ginger to growl in disappointment. She had been so close!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Worries  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Trina; mentions Sam  
**Prompt:** 057. Lunch  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** Trina's thoughts and inner worries about her "relationship" with Sam

For Trina lunch hour meant sneaking in a quick smoke, laughing with the girls, snarking on the losers, and keeping an eye out for Sam. He usually showed up a little after twelve to sell Jason and his friends weed. Trina absentmindedly fluffed up her curly blond hair. Sam hadn't returned any of her phone calls and had barely said two words to her since Todd's party.

She chewed on her lower lip. Had she done something wrong? _Was I too hairy? Did I make a weird face? Does he think I'm a slut?_

Damn it, why didn't he call?

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Vulnerable  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte; Mentions Jeremy.  
**Prompt:** 067. Snow  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** Takes place during GSII; Brigitte's thoughts as she passed out.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ginger Snaps or the characters.

It started with soft flakes falling from the sky. The stars were swiftly covered by the clouds as Brigitte laid on her back. She watched the snow fall, dimly aware of the cold snow covered ground pressing against her back. Too much monkshood, her mind whispered dreamily. The poison Brigitte had injected into her body was spreading through her body, making her blood run cold. She absently thought of Jeremy. Did he manage to get away from the beast? She doubted it but Brigitte was too far gone to spare much sympathy for Jeremy.

Not while she was so vulnerable.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Inevitable  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger  
**Prompt:** 035. Sixth Sense  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

Brigitte should have known. She should have known _something_ was going to happen that night. All the signs were there. The stiff back, the tightening in her stomach, the sharp pain that afternoon. Even Pam had picked up on it during dinner.

But Brigitte had spent so long denying the inevitable that it no longer seemed possible. There was no denying nature though, the red stain on her panties proved that. It was Ginger who noticed it first though. She pointed out the thin line of red trickling down Brigitte's leg.

Ginger's lips twisted in disgust. B was average now.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** What am I going to do?  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger  
**Prompt:** 033. Too much  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

"What am I going to do?" Brigitte was starting to panic now. The curse, she got the fucking curse. Her fingers were coat with red blood as she felt herself to confirm the truth.

"Gross", was all Ginger had to offer.

"This is serious!" Tears welled up in the younger sister's eyes.

Ginger was looking at her like she was a total freak. She didn't know what to do. Ginger never had a period in her life and now Brigitte was looking to her for help.

"We go home and you get cleaned up. Stop freaking out B!" Ginger ordered.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** A sound from the woods  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger  
**Prompt:** 037. Sound  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

It was easy for Ginger to be calm, B thought.

It wasn't her body that suddenly betrayed her. Brigitte thought about saying so to Ginger but was distracted by a noise from the woods. A clear snap that carried through the autumn air. _A tree branch breaking?_ Wet grey green eyes looked around the playground but saw no one. _Thank god_. For a moment Brigitte was afraid someone else was in the park. That was the last thing she needed, for someone to see her like this.

"Let's go".

Brigitte turned to follow her sister when it struck.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** The attack  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte and the werewolf.  
**Prompt:** 036. Smell  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

A sharp pain cut through Brigitte's back as the beast sunk it's teeth into her. The scent of her blood had drawn the wolf back to the park. Brigitte was dragged through the remains of the stray dog before it hauled her into the woods.

Brigitte fought against the monster, kicking and punching but it didn't help. The creature had it's claws in her now along with his teeth. Her flesh burned in pain as he began to feed. She tried to scream out but couldn't. Her lungs, her brain, none of them worked.

_Fuck._

I'm going to die.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Panic  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Ginger  
**Prompt:** 083. Lost  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

"BRIGITTE!"

This couldn't be happening! Fuck, Ginger wasn't even sure what had just happened but her mind was already screaming that it was impossible. Something had come out of the woods and dragged Brigitte off. Panic cut through Ginger.

"BRIGITTE!"

Her eyes darted around the park for a clue to tell her where Brigitte was. _The blood!_ There was a weak trail of blood leading into the woods. Did it belong to Brigitte? Ginger's eyes fell on the mangled body of the dog. No, it belong to the dog but it would lead her to Brigitte.

Ginger started running.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Running Blind  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Ginger  
**Prompt:** 081. Blind  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

Ginger was running blind in the woods without a clue where she was going, the branches scratching and snagging her hair as she called out for her sister. Fuck, she couldn't see anything! Where was Brigitte?

A sudden flash of light caught her eye. It looked like a camera flash. She followed it instinctively and put those long legs to good use as she stalked through the forest.

"BRIGITTE!"

"GINGER!"

Ginger felt her heart go up in her throat. Brigitte was alive. She burst through a thicket of trees and found Brigitte. She was hitting the beast with her camera.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** The chase.  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte, Ginger and the wolf.  
**Prompt:** 096. Escape  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

Brigitte had forgotten about the camera.

Her she was with a monster on top of her, clawing at the slender teenager while all this time Brigitte had a weapon gripped tightly in her hand. A few solid swings against its head had set the flash off and caused the monster to retract it's claws. Enough for Brigitte to shimmy away just as Ginger came to the rescue. The redhead grabbed her younger sister's arm and pulled/dragged her out of the forest.

The beast didn't give up. Brigitte could hear it behind them, thrashing in the trees as it chased them.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

  
**Title:** Blinded by the light  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Brigitte, Ginger and the wolf.  
**Prompt:** 073. Light  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

_No escape_, Brigitte thought, nearly hyperventilating as she tried to keep up with Ginger. Her legs were already giving away when the pair made it through the woods and reached the road. She crumbled on the pavement, the rough asphalt cutting into her already bleeding legs. _No escape_, she weakly thought again. Ginger was pulling on her roughly, trying to get B to move.

It was the light that did it. Blinding light coming from the headlights of a van. It sent a ingrained warning through Brigitte's brain. _A car's coming, get up!_ Brigitte scrambled to her feet.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** The Van  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps (AU)  
**Characters:** Sam; mentions Brigitte, Ginger, and the wolf.  
**Prompt:** 071. Broken  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps.

Sam hadn't been paying attention to the road. His mind was still back home on the latest fight he and his father had when Sam saw the girls. He didn't realize they were girls, nor did he recognize them from the high school. All that went through Sam's mind at that moment was _HOLY FUCK!_

He swerved violently to the left and avoid the girls but a jolt went through his van as Sam collided with the wolf. Slamming on the brakes, Sam stared at the blood stained windshield. "Oh fuck me", he mumbled, disoriented.

Christ, had he killed someone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Sorry

**Fandom: **Ginger Snaps (AU)

**Characters:** Sam; mentions the wolf.

**Prompt:** 097. Regret

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating:** PG 13

**Author's Notes:** This reverses the sisters roles in Ginger Snaps. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ginger Snaps or the characters.

Sam was terrified of what he was going to find outside the van. _I hit somebody_, he thought absently. In a brief, frightening moment, Sam considered the driving on. _Fucking coward. _Whoever it was, they could still be alive and Sam could help them.

His hands were shaking as he opened the door and climbed out of the van. The road was coated in blood. _There's no way they're alive_ Sam continued on, his stomach twisting in knots. He didn't want to see the damage he had done. _I'm so sorry, I didn't…wait.._

"It's a dog", Sam breathed, relieved.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Home at last

**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger

**Prompt:** 079. Agony

**Word Count:** 100

_I'm dying. _This was all Brigitte could think as Ginger dragged her back to their house. No car in the driveway meant that their parents were gone but that didn't stop Brigitte for asking for her mother. "Mom?"

"Mom's not home B", Ginger panted. Holding up Brigitte was starting to strain the older sister. _What do I do?_ She was beyond panicking now. Brigitte's face was bloody as the younger girl swayed on her feet. "Brigitte?"

"It hurts", Brigitte moaned. She could still feel phantom claws digging in. Her feet legs were starting to give out.

"No, B! Don't' pass—"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Running around in circles

**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger

**Prompt:** 077. Paralysis

**Word Count:** 100

"Fuck". Brigitte was out on the floor. 

"Okay, okay. Pam has a first aid kit around here somewhere". Ginger struggled to remember where. Fuck, her mother had pointed it out enough times. "The sink!" Ginger left Brigitte lying in the hallway and ran into the kitchen. The white metal case was underneath the sink like always. Ginger grabbed it and made a beeline back to Ginger.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her little sister. Whatever had attacked her had ripped her up. I oughta call a doctor.

And what would Pam say about that?

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title: **Survive

**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger

**Prompt:** 080. Healing

**Word Count:** 100

_Who cares what Pam would say? What about Brigitte?_ Ginger crouched down next to her sister. First she'd stop the bleeding and then she'd call 911. Yet as she pulled the ruined skirt and examined Brigitte's legs, the bleeding had appeared to stop. In fact, the wounds were already closing over. Ginger shifted her sister an lifted the back of Brigitte's shirt. That was where most of the damage was done but even that appeared to be healing.

"Weird".

"What's weird?" Brigitte's muffled voice inquired. Ginger was relieved to hear she was awake. 

"The wounds on your back, they're healing."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Seemingly fixed

**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger

**Prompt:** 072. Fixed 

**Word Count:** 100

"That's not possible", Brigitte murmured but she did feel better now. The pain that had been running through her body moments ago was a dull ache right now. She sat up and with Ginger's help managed to make it to her feet. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know. All I saw was this huge fucking shape coming at you. Didn't you--?"

"No, I couldn't see. It was too dark." Brigitte's eyes fell to the floor and rested on her camera. She had managed to hold on to throughout the chase but let go when she hit the floor.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Pictures

**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger

**Prompt:** 075. Shattered 

**Word Count:** 100

"Did you get a picture?"

Brigitte shook her head but her words contradicted her. "Maybe". Wincing in pain, the slender brunette bent over and picked up the Polaroid camera. "Picture's jammed". Brigitte suddenly felt very tired. "I'll check it later. I need to get cleaned up". Her body felt grimy and sticky with blood, dirt, and who knew what else. The girls had made a mess just trying to get into the house. One picture had fallen and shattered a picture of Brigitte and Ginger together. One of Pam's favorite pictures.

"Fuck".

Brigitte silently wondered if it was an omen.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Not real

**Characters:** Brigitte and Ginger

**Prompt:** 098. Alone 

**Word Count:** 100

"I'm getting a shower", Brigitte announced. Ginger gave her a sideways look.

"Shouldn't we call a doctor or something? I mean—"

"No", Brigitte replied, a little more forceful than she meant. "I'm sorry, I…I just want to forget this happened". With that Brigitte turned and left Ginger to clean up the mess. Right now Brigitte needed to be alone. She needed the nauseas feeling in her stomach to go away. 

She need to get this blood off her body.

It felt like a dream. A very bad dream. Brigitte's mind still hadn't accepted that she had been attacked.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Bloody water

**Characters:** Brigitte

**Prompt:** 011. Red 

**Word Count:** 100

The hot water was a blessing for Brigitte. She had fought hard against her attacker and the marks showed on her body. A quick inspection after she pulled off her clothes revealed that her back and left leg got the worst of it. An ugly claw mark ran across her shoulder blade. Teeth marks marred her leg. Brigitte knew she'd carry these marks for the rest of her life.

She scrubbed the blood off furiously but still felt it clinging to her. 

The water that pooled at her feet was a sickly red. A dark line ran down her thigh.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Tears rain down

**Characters:** Ginger

**Prompt:** 066. Rain 

**Word Count:** 100

Ginger paced outside the bathroom, her ears straining for any sign of trouble. Fuck, you better not have drowned B! A knot was still in Ginger's throat when she finally gave up and threw herself on the bed. It was hard to believe that in the past few hours their world had been ripped apart. Well, almost ripped apart. It would have been worse if Brigitte hadn't-- _DON'T' THINK ABOUT IT!_ Ginger tried to push the images of a bloody Brigitte out of her head.

Tears spilled out of Ginger's eyes and ran down her cheeks. 

_I almost lost her._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Envy

**Characters:** Ginger & Brigitte

**Prompt:** 018. Green 

**Word Count:** 100

"Ginge?" The bathroom door finally opened. Ginger felt her body relax as relief flooded her.

"You okay?" The redhead was up on her feet and next to her sister in no time.

"Do we have any…pads?" Brigitte cringed at the word as Ginger was reminded what had happened earlier. 

"Oh fuck B, I forgot. Yeah, Pam's gotta have something. Wait here". Ginger ran up the stairs quickly. She had forgotten about the curse completely and a stab of jealously went through the older girl. She didn't want her period but it bothered her that her younger sister got it first.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Authour's note:** I've been kind of telling a story with these drabbles in the last two chapters in which Brigitte's and Ginger's roles have been reversed. I'm interested in pursuing that the story in the future but the next drabbles I post may/ most will move away from this little story I've been working with. This is just a heads up for anyone who's been reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** More  
**Characters:** Ginger, Brigitte and Trina  
**Prompt:** 039. Taste  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Notes:** This drabble takes place during Ginger Snaps. This is Ginger's perception of Trina's death.

One minute Trina was threatening them with a knife. The next she was on the floor with a crack in her skull.

Ginger watched, fascinated, as the blood pooled beneath Trina's curly locks and mixed with the spilled milk. The scent drifted through the air, causing Ginger's mouth to water. She didn't hear the car pull to the driveway and she didn't care that Brigitte was ordering her to get up. All that mattered was the blood calling out to her. Pale fingers dipped into the blood, bringing the liquid to her mouth. It tasted good. Better than Norman's blood.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Deserted  
**Characters:** Ginger  
**Prompt:** 003. Ends  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Notes:** This drabble takes place during Ginger Snaps, at the end of the movie. Spoiler for anyone who hasn't seen the movie.

Ginger didn't know what was worse: The knife implanted in her chest or the fact that it was Brigitte who put it there. The beast had been in control as Ginger chased after Brigitte and Sam, the beast had been the one ripped Sam's throat. For Ginger it was like watching a movie. She could see it but she couldn't control anything. She was the passenger in her own body. Now that she was in danger, the beast had let Ginger regain control.

_Bastard_, Ginger silently swore. The beast was a coward, leaving her alone to deal with this pain.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Lick  
**Characters:** Ginger & Tyler  
**Prompt:** 038. Touch  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Notes:** This is an AU drabble involving Tyler and Ginger.

Wasn't it enough to want him?

Apparently not. No, blondie wanted to play games it seemed. Fair enough, Ginger knew a few games she'd like to try on this one. Pushing the lanky young man down on the blanket strewn mattress, Ginger pinned his arms over his head with one hand. Her strength impressed him at first.

It made him anxious as Ginger's other hand went to work tearing off his shirt.

"Hey, hey…what's your hurry ?" She replied by licking a circle around his nipple. That shut him up.

He said his name was Tyler but Ginger didn't care.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Dinner's served  
**Fandom:** Ginger, Henry Fitzgerald. Mentions Brigitte and Sam.  
**Prompt:** 058. Dinner  
**Word count:** 100  
**Author's notes:** AU, takes place near the end of Ginger Snaps. Brigitte takes Sam's suggestion and leaves Ginger in the Fitzgerald house.

The beast can hear the squeal of tires as the cage drives away. A part of her mind whispers that it's Sam's van and a part of her knows that Brigitte is in the van with Sam, driving away. Leaving Ginger behind, abandoning her once more. If she was in human, she might have cared. The wolf that was once Ginger didn't care. All that mattered now was that she was free.

Free to hunt.

The house she had escaped into didn't have prey. The wolf waited patiently until it heard a voice.

"Pam? Girls?" a masculine voice called out.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Title:** Self preservation  
**Characters:** Brigitte and Sam, mentions Ginger.  
**Prompt:** 087. Life// Table  
**Word count:** 100  
**Author's notes:** AU, takes place near the end of Ginger Snaps. Brigitte takes Sam's suggestion and leaves Ginger in the Fitzgerald house.

Her heart rapidly pounded in her chest. A solid, frightening sound that grew louder as Sam drove. _What am I doing? What am I doing? What's happening to me?_ Brigitte's thoughts were a chaotic stream, questioning her motives and actions as they drove away from Bailey Downs. Brigitte still couldn't believe they were doing it. She still couldn't believe she took Sam up.

_How 'bout we just blow this town? Grab the monkshood and go?_

It was wrong and cowardly but after a moment, Brigitte agreed. Ginger was too far gone and Brigitte was getting worse. Self preservation kicked in.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Authors note: **Thanks lunamirrior and werefyre for your reviews. I'm glad you liked those sections of the drabbles posted. I'm already working on more parts for the reversed roles drabble line and I think I might turn it into an actual story. I also hope to have some Brigitte/Tyler at some point in another story because I think that it's a rather interesting screwed up relationship between the pair.


End file.
